fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great USS Enterprise NCC-1701 (Dimensions Version)
The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) was a Constitution-class heavy cruiser in service to the Republic Starfleet during the second half of the 23rd century. Launched in 2245, the Enterprise would be commanded by some of the best captains in the Fleet. These included Robert April, Christopher Pike, and James T. Kirk. The Enterprise underwent a major overhaul in 2270, defeated V'Ger in 2273, and was destroyed over the Genesis Planet in 2285. Her long and brilliant service made the ship the most famous space starship in history. In her forty years of military service and scientific discovery, through numerous upgrades and at least two full-scale refits, she took the direct role in hundreds, perhaps thousands of first contacts, military engagements, time-travels, and scientific discoveries. In her years of service she was commanded by seven captains total, but she achieved her lasting fame as the Navy's flagship under the command of James T. Kirk. The word "Enterprise" has a long and illustrious history, starting from Earth. In 1705, the British Royal Navy captured the French naval vessel I'l Enterprant and renamed her HMS Enterprise, a name used by both the British and American navies through the 21st century. The most famous naval carriers named Enterprise were the USS Enterprise (CV-6), which achieved fame during World War II, and the USS Enterprise (CVN-65), known for it's various missions throughout it's five decades in service. In 1976, NASA launched a prototype space vessel named Enterprise (OV-01). Several other space vessels were named Enterprise, including the USS Enterprise (XCV-330), a Declaration-class luxury liner, and in 2151, the first vessel equipped with a factor 3 hyperdrive, the Enterprise (NX-01) was launched, commanded by Captain Jonathan Archer. This Enterprise became the driving force in the foundation of the Galactic Republic in 2161. The Enterprise was the first Constitution-class vessel to be commissioned and construction began at Starfleet Division, San Francisco Fleet Yards, Earth, on July 15, 2242. Originally proposed to be named USS Constitution (NCC-1700), due to a series of modifications in design and some time delays, it was re-designated NCC-1701. Overseeing the construction was Captain Robert April (he had commanded the USS Tiberius from 2226-2242), appointed by Commodore Henderich van Anling (himself appointed supervisor of the overall Constitution-class construction projects by Vice Admiral Matthew Jefferies), who worked closely with naval architect and designer Dr. Lawrence Maverick, the primary designer of the Constitution-class, aided by a engineering team led by Dr. Franz Joseph IV (a honored engineer who had helped build the Enterprise (NX-01) almost a century earlier), which included junior engineers Lieutenant Bernice Hart (later to become chief engineer of the Constitution itself) and Cadet Montgomery Scott (later chief engineer of the Enterprise herself). When construction began, the Enterprise had not yet been named, with the intention of naming it upon completion. Construction on NCC-1701 proceeded as planned, and 2243 saw the introduction of the prototype duotronic computer system developed by Dr. Richard Daystrom, replacing the outdated celetronic computing systems originally intended to be installed on-board the uncompleted vessel. The introduction proved vital to the ship the next year, when the half-complete NCC-1701 was ordered on a top secret mission to rescue the stricken Republic colonial vessel SS Rosenberg, which had strayed into Coalition space, without attracting the attention of the Twilight Vampires. Captain April, with the assistance of acting first officer, Commander George Samuel Kirk Sr., managed to rescue the colonists, though having to destroy the Rosenberg in the process. April was able to make it back to Republic space with the assistance of both half-Vampire half-Human Bella Swan, wife of the Vampire Edward Cullen, and T'Cael, Romulan Field Primus. During this time, April chose the name Enterprise for the new ship, after being convinced to do so by Commander Kirk, who believed she was destined for a life of adventure and of risk. Construction of the Enterprise was completed by early April 2245, and the Enterprise was officially launched on July 4, 2245 by Republic Chancellor Tartan Valorum, in a ceremony attended by former Chancellor Jonathan Archer, commander of the Enterprise (NX-01) nearly a century earlier, as well Dr. Daystrom, Dr. Maverick, Dr. Joseph IV, and April himself. Following the launch ceremony, the Enterprise began shakedown cruises under April's command. These cruises took place around the planet Naboo in the Star Wars dimension. The shakedown cruises were successful and Enterprise was finally officially commissioned on November 4, 2245, listed in the Starfleet Naval Registries simply as Vessel NCC-1701, Constitution-class, launched 2245, shakedowns completed late September 2245. In January 2246, the Enterprise began it's first five-year mission of exploration. In October 2246, the Enterprise was the first Republic vessel to reach Tarsus IV with food and supplies for the famine-stricken colony, but interference from General Grevious and his ship, Devastator, allowed the unnecessary execution of 4,000 colonists by Governor of Tarsus IV Kodos the Executioner. April regretted that he had not been able to save them in time, but rejoiced when he heard that James T. Kirk, on the colony at the time, had survived the slaughters. In January 2247, the Enterprise began it's three-year minor mission of exploration within the Star Wars and Battleship Galactica dimensions. It discovered the planet Despayre, finding that it was a site used by the Coalition of Villains to build many of their fearsome projects. The ship later returned with a Republic expedition and sacked the planet's development facilities. After this, the Enterprise engaged in a skirmish with Chiss clawcraft, but after communications established peaceful first contact with the Chiss Ascendancy. Shortly after, it encountered a horde of Vagaari plunder ships. The Vagaari attempted to seize the Enterprise and enslave her crew, but was defeated by a ruse of Captain April's. Afterwards, the Enterprise ran missions above Illum and was responsible for preventing an attempt to seize the Star Forge of Lehon. In June 2249, the Enterprise welcomed back George Kirk Sr. and his 16-year old son, James T. Kirk, for the purpose of transporting them to a newly discovered archaeological site in the Avatar (TV series) dimension. In July 2250, the Enterprise encountered the massive warship Malevolence, a Subjugator-class heavy cruiser which had numerous turbolaser batteries and was equipped with a powerful ion cannon that could disable any spacecraft within its reach. The Enterprise itself was disabled by the effect and tractored by the battleship, but the crew eventually managed to restore the ship's systems in time and set off proton torpedo charges in the ion cannon, destroying the Malevolence. The Enterprise returned from her first successful five-year mission in June 2251. Captain April was promoted to 1st class commodore, and appointed Chief of Starfleet Operations. April recommended that Christopher Pike, who at the time commanded the USS Yorktown, would be a logical and trustworthy replacement. It is also worthy to note that Pike had once served as First Officer of the Enterprise, under April's command, between April 2246-June 2248. Pike assumed command in August 2251 and the Enterprise embarked on another five-year mission. Over the course of 2252, it made first contact with the Cardassians, as well encountering and defeating a Borg Probe. The Enterprise also halted a evil Narnia coup and rescued Halo Humans from the threat of capture by Halo Robots. At the end of the first two years under Pike's command, just prior to beginning a long-term survey of the Superman Nebula, the Enterprise's science officer, Lieutenant Roberts, was struck down with a bout of severe asparagus toxic fever. On April's recommendation, Captain Pike promoted then-Cadet Spock to the rank of acting ensign and appointed him science officer. Spock's first few weeks on the Enterprise saw a rise in tensions between him and the crew as they reacted badly to his cold, logical assessments of events the Enterprise was involved in, including a recent hostage situation at the Die Hard hotel and the pursuit of a pirate-vessel. The crew gradually started to become more accepting of Spock when he had single-hand-ly solved a difficult mission at Maggefrus-IV by inspiring the divided population of that world with his emotion control. In 2254 the Enterprise was diverted from it's scheduled mission run through the Star Wars and Starship Galactica dimensions to investigate some unusual activity near then unknown space. It soon found the culprit when it was attacked by a massive Ngultor war-ship which disabled most of the Enterprise's major systems and knocked out the crew while it took the ship in tow to a Ngultor mother ship, connected to a Vong matrix. Fortunately the crew were able to restore the ship's main systems in time and destroy the mother ship before it consumed them. Following the Ngultor incident the Enterprise proceeded to the Marat Nebula, where it drove off a pirate attack led by Hylo Vis against Starbase 19,400. It then proceeded to investigate the Pharos site-world, above which it battled the CV Destroyer II, defending the Republic project on the world. Pike ended the battle by destroying Pharos, incinerating the Destroyer II in the process. The Enterprise next visited the World War II dimension to witness it's admission into the Republic. Unfortunately, evil Nazi and Japanese elements staged a coup against the World War II government, killing or injuring many Enterprise personnel in the process, including Spock and Number One. The Enterprise proceeded to the planet Kamino to make use of it's advanced medical lavatories. En route it answered a distress call from Talos IV, apparently from the crashed SS Columbia, thought to have been destroyed 20 years prior. The Enterprise encountered the Talosians, a telepathic species with the ability to project illusions. They had lured the Enterprise with illusions of Columbia's crew and a fake distress call. The Talosians captured Captain Pike, Number One, and Yeoman J.M Colt. The Enterprise was able to retrieve the three, thanks to Spock's efforts, and escape, but the Chancellor prohibited any further contact with the planet. Under General Order 7, such a visit was grounds to death by blaster fire. The Enterprise was next sent to investigate the disappearance of the USS Gremen near the Independence Day dimension. It soon discovered that the Alien Invaders had disabled the Gremen and adducted its crew. An Alien City Destroyer then attacked the Enterprise, destroying the ship's phaser banks and seriously damaging the engineering section. The Enterprise's weapons proved unable to penetrate the Destroyer's hull. Eventually, the Chief Engineering Officer designed a penetrating plasma charge to take advantage of the Destroyer's weak spot. The Enterprise crew used a photon torpedo launcher to launch the charge at the Destroyer, causing a chain reaction which destroyed the ship. Afterwards, the Enterprise recovered the Gremen and the kidnapped crew. The Enterprise spent a week at Deep Space Station K-300 in the Oklahoma dimension undergoing repairs. During that time, Pike took a vessel to Oklahoma Dimension City after being informed his father, living there, was sick. The message was a fake, organized by General Grevious of the Devastator, to gain revenge on Pike after Grevious' defeat near Pharos. Fortunately, the Enterprise crew discovered the scheme and the Enterprise drove away the Devastator and turfed off Grevious before his men killed Pike. The Enterprise next visited Liria IV and Doorian Prime before battling three vessels several times larger then the Enterprise: a Vong Mothership, Chakkun Ghostship, and Borg Cube who all attempted to destroy Liria IV. The Enterprise was no match for the three ships, and was on the verge of destruction when the crew came up with the idea of a phylon detonation to swarm through the surrounding space. The ship used the detonation charges to seriously damage the three enemy starships, forcing them into retreat. Afterwards, it limped to the nearest starbase for repairs. Enterprise later returned with a fleet of 130 Republic warships and battlecruisers in order to defend the Lirian star system from further Vong, Chakkun, and Borg attacks. The task force soon saw action in defense of Liria V when the Borg, Vong, and Chakkun jointly assaulted, attacking with more then 160 ghostships, 80 motherships, and 40 cubes. The combined enemy forces easily destroyed 128 of the taskforce ships. The Enterprise and the only other surviving ship, the Nelson, were able to use phylon detonation charges to force them into retreat, but were critically damaged. Although the Enterprise successfully reached Base 19, which orbited Liria I, to undergo repairs, the Nelson was destroyed when the severely damaged engine systems cut-off at nearly the last monument, hurling the ship into Liria IV, killing all on board. While the Enterprise was still in spacedock Robert April temporarily retook command while Pike underwent a top secret mission to the planet Geonosis. Shortly after, the Enterprise was encountered by a Shadow Scouts vessel and after a brief skirmish, destroyed it using photon torpedoes. In 2257, the Enterprise finally destroyed the Devastator, when Grevious attempted to raid the planet Mandalore and take the Mandalorian women as personal slaves. The following year, Enterprise infiltrated the Maw installation site and sabotaged the Darksaber project, gathering intelligence for the Republic Starfleet Service. This was followed by a encountered with a Babylon Five Planet Killer vessel, and only through the greatest of wits did the Enterprise crew manage to prevent the vessel from destroying Republic colonies on Endor, Bakura, and Hoth. In 2259, the Enterprise was the ship responsible for preventing a Aliens (movie) attempt of impregnating all the women on Earth with Alien children. The following year, the Enterprise penetrated the Maw Installation again, using antimatter charges to disrupt the asteroid outpost and destroy the Sun Crusher prototype. In 2262, the Enterprise made first contact with the Breen. The Breen demonstrated hostility, severely damaging the Enterprise and capturing Captain Pike, but the efforts of Number One and Spock insured his return. In 2262, the Enterprise entered spacedock, undergoing a two year redesign and overhaul program. The interior, hyperdrive systems, and bridge were extensively modified. In March 2264, James T. Kirk assumed command of Enterprise, becoming the youngest Captain in Starfleet. Captain Pike was promoted to the rank of Fleet Captain and appointed Chief of overall Constitution-class starship operations, a post at Starfleet Command. Lieutenant Spock was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander and appointed Second Officer, maintaining his other post as Science Officer. Kirk's friend, Lieutenant Commander Gary Mitchell, became First Officer and Navigator, replacing Number One in both roles, who was promoted to the rank of Captain and assigned command of the USS Constitution. Ensign Janice Rand, another of Kirk's friends, became Yeoman, replacing Lieutenant J.M Colt, who was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander and assigned to the Constitution as Science Officer. Ensign Hikaru Sulu was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant and appointed Helmsman. Ensign Nyota Uhura was also promoted to the rank of Lieutenant and appointed Chief Communications Officer. Commander Dr. Philip Boyce was re-assigned to the Constitution, replaced by Dr. Mark Piper, himself later replaced in 2266 by Lieutenant Commander Dr. Leonard McCoy, one of Kirk's old friends. In 2266, Cadet Pavel Chekov was promoted to the rank of Ensign and appointed Navigator. The Enterprise's first mission under Kirk was not a deep space exploratory or even a mission of importance, but to transfer the Republic Band from the dimension Narnia to Base 23. Kirk was very reluctant towards this first assignment, but Fleet Admiral Heihachiro Nogura ordered him to do it or lose command of the Enterprise. The voyage had a lot of adventure, since the Enterprise encountered and defeated a Borg Probe that attempted to assimilate the crew, as well engaging and defeating a Vong Mothship. Following several other unusual adventures, the Enterprise was finally dispatched on a five-year mission, in which the ship's primary goal was to seek out and contact new lifeforms. Beyond this primary mission, the Enterprise defended Republic territory from aggression, aided member dimensions in crisis, and provided support for scientific expeditions and colonies in her patrol area. Over the course of the five-year mission, the Enterprise visited hundreds of different dimensions and planets and encountered representatives from numerous thousands of different species. On at least a hundred occasions the Enterprise made first contact with beings that had not been encountered or known by the Republic before, including interstellar neighbors, voyagers from beyond the known Universe, and powerful non-corporeal entities. List of main first contacts 2266 The First Federation The Q Contiunium The Horta 2267 The Onlies The Organians The Thasians The Gorn The Metrons 2268 The Kelvans The Talarvians The Sith'ari The Excalbians 2269 The Excalbians The Fabrini The Tholians The Zetarians List of main dimensions visited Star Wars Star Trek Battleship Galactica Milky Way Commercial City Titanic (movie) Avatar (movie) Judge Dredd Pirates of the Caribbean Narnia Harry Potter Beyond the known Universe Mirror Universe Countless other science movie, TV series, book, and comic dimensions A short time into the five-year mission in 2265, Enterprise was ordered to probe beyond the known Universe by Chief Admiral Piett. Upon arriving at the edge, the Enterprise collided with the previously undocumented universal barrier, which critically damaged the ship's computer and weapons systems and killed nine crewmembers. Two further crewmembers, Dr. Elizabeth Dehner (from Star Trek) and Commander Gary Mitchell (from Star Wars), were given extradionary powers by energy within the barrier. Lieutenant Lee Kelso was killed by Mitchell, under the influence of the energy, on Delta Vega VI, when Enterprise gathered spare parts to repair it's damage. Eventually, Mitchell was defeated and killed by Kirk with the assistance of Dehner, who died soon after from severe injuries. The Enterprise was forced to return to the barrier in 2268 when she had been taken over by the Kelvans, a extra-universal neighbor, and upgraded with Kelvan technology so that she was able to safely cross the barrier and head to extra-Kelvan space. Kirk eventually defeated the Kelvans and regained control of the ship, turning Enterprise back into normal space. Some months later, the Enterprise again breached the barrier and was trapped in the void beyond normal Universal space. The reality of externally influenced time travel had been well known and documented since the voyages of the Enterprise (NX-01) in the 2150s, yet this Enterprise became the first Republic starship to experience deliberately controlled time travel. The development of time travel came by accident in 2266 when Enterprise was observing the break-up of the planet Krypton. The crew had been struck down by a poly-water intoxication and one crew-member had shut down the ship's engines. The Enterprise was fast losing orbit. With no other choice, Lieutenant Commanders Spock and Scotty performed a "cold start" of the hyper engines via a controlled matter-antimatter implosion which saved the ship but also sent the Enterprise into a time-warp as it escaped the planet's gravity well and sent her back three days into the past. The following year, the Enterprise was hurled through space and time to the Earth of 1969 while attempting to escape the gravitational pull of a black hole. The Enterprise was able to return back to her time by engineering a sling-shot maneuver. The following year, Naval Command ordered Enterprise to use the proven slingshot maneuver to return to Earth of 1968 to witness the assassination of Martin Luther King, Jr. The Enterprise also used the maneuver to witness the Civil War during 1863, to witness the Titanic's sinking in 1912, to witness the Battle of Berlin in 1945, and to witness the War in Iraq in 2003. The Enterprise encountered many entities and mechanisms during it's five-year mission that threatened large areas of Republic space. In 2267, the Enterprise encountered four types of planet-killers. The first, a ancient Star Trek "doomsday machine", destroyed its targets by firing an immensely powerful anti-proton beam. This machine passed through the most densely populated areas of the Republic, including the Star Trek and Star Wars dimensions. It destroyed the world of Sernpidal and prepared to destroy Star Trek Earth. The Enterprise proved no match to the machine, as its phasers and photon torpedoes were unable to penetrate the machine's armor. The machine in fact, seriously damaged the ship's communications, transporter, and sensor systems. Nevertheless Kirk and the crew engineered the crippled USS Constellation, a sister ship of the Enterprise and victim of the machine, to crash into the machine's maw. This destroyed the machine's operation center and rendered it an inactive hulk. The second planet-killer the Enterprise encountered was the Death Star prototype, used by the Coalition of Villains. The prototype dealt severe damage to the Enterprise's main systems, destroying the photon torpedo banks and crippling the ship computer, but the Enterprise managed to set off a proton torpedo charge that penetrated the prototype's core and set off a chain reaction, destroying it. The Enterprise faced a immensely powerful World Devastator shortly after. It threatened to devestate the surface of the world Rigel IV and kill it's citizens. Fortunately, Chief Engineer Scott found a way to disable the machine before it reached Rigel IV. The final planet-killer the Enterprise faced was a power drainer. It could drain power from a planet's sun, obliterating the sun and it's entire solar system. Enterprise was paralyzed by the draining effect, but a boarding party put the drainer's systems on self-destruct before it could drain the power of the nearest sun. The following year, a giant space amoeba appeared which emitted a negative energy that was toxic to humanoid life and had claimed the lives of the Vulcan crew of the USS Intrepid. Enterprise responded to the Interpid's distress call. It pentreated the cell interior and set off an antimatter explosion which destoryed the amoeba before it could regenerate into several other amoebas. In late 2269, the Enterprise underwent some interior cosmetic and technological changes. Over these years, a second bridge turbolift was installed. A holodeck was also installed, as well a domed, navigational dish mounted to the bridge celling. A automated defense system was installed in both the bridge and engineering. Sickbay was also expanded in size, with more biobeds installed. That same year, the Enterprise encountered a space-cloud which threatened to swallow up Commerical City. Spock was able to mind-meld with the cloud, and divert it to a space void. Throughout the five-year mission, the Enterprise encountered many Coalition of Villains ships and people. Several villainous commanders and leaders, including Commander Kor, General Grevious, Count Dooku, and evil Palpatine, held Enterprise in high professional regard, and relished the prospect of battle. Other villains, such as Darth Vader or Hacker mocked the ship and her crew, referring to her as "a pile of garbage" or a "worthless pieced-up craft".. Following the outbreak of the Coalition-Republic Conflict in 2267, the Enterprise was immediately attacked by a Coalition dreadnought, but destroyed it with ease. After defeating the dreadnought, the Enterprise assumed orbit over the planet Organia in the Star Trek dimension to secure it for the Republic. However, an massive Coalition invasion fleet of 80 Star Destroyers and 12 Super Dreadnoughts led by Darth Vader from his flagship, the Executor, drove the Enterprise away, forcing her to abandon Spock and Kirk on the world. The Enterprise later returned with a Republic naval force of 140 warships and dreadnoughts and prepared to engage Vaders' fleet but the Organians, a race of extremely powerful omnipotent beings, ended the conflict (by paralyzing all the ships and soldiers of both fleets) and forced both sides to sign the Organian Peace Treaty. A few months later, a Vampire Ghostship attempted to keep the Enterprise clear of Capella IV while Coalition agents subverted the natives and tried to gain access to a rare mineral, Capella. When the plan was unsuccessful, the ghostship engaged the Enterprise in combat and turned several Enterprise personnel into vampires. However, the Enterprise used a series of explosive antimatter charges to destroy the Ghostship and Dr. McCoy found a cure that can turn vampires back into humans. The following year, the Enterprise was sabotaged by a Klingon agent who infiltrated the entourage of Harry Potter, a important Universal magician on visit to the Enterprise. The Enterprise was then attacked by a massive and extremely powerful Klingon vessel, which was equipped with a ion cannon and destructive dispersive cannons, but, with the aid of Potter, destroyed it and discovered the agent. A few months later, the Enterprise was forced to destroy an abandoned Republic spaceship, the USS Vermont, which had been commanded by Captain Kang of the Star Trek dimension, since the ship had a threatening radiation shield. Kirk ordered the beaming aboard of the Republic-Klingon personnel of the ship. Under the influence of a extra-universal entity, the personnel tried to take over the ship. Kirk was able to stop them with Kang's help, and Dr. McCoy found a vaccine for their condition. In late 2266, after a decade of hiding, the Borg/Vong Coalition emerged from isolation and provoked the Republic with the Republic/Borg Zone Incursion of 2266, attacking several Republic outposts. The Enterprise was the first to respond to the outposts' distress call and engaged a massive Borg Sphere. During the engagement, the Borg fired powerful trans-Borg plasma torpedoes, which critically damaged the Enterprise's computer. The Enterprise set off a devastating ion-force explosion that destroyed the Borg Sphere. The following year, a fleet of over 18 Vong Mothships and 22 Vong Motherships surrounded the Enterprise when it crossed into the Republic/Borg-Vong zone to take a direct route to Republic Base 4,667. This unfortunate action was taken by Commodore George Stocker when he assumed command of the Enterprise while Kirk was ill. Fortunately, Kirk recovered in time and fooled the Vong into believing the Enterprise was equipped with a Death-Star like superlaser. The Enterprise was able to escape back to Republic space. In early 2268, the Enterprise crossed into the Zone as part of a mission devised by Republic Intelligence to discover the secret to the pummeling power of Vong/Borg ships. Shortly after crossing, the Enterprise was surrounded by three Borg Cubes. Kirk and Spock eventually were able to find out the Vong/Borg secret. They also captured a Romulan cloaking device used by the Vong. Scotty installed the cloaking device to the Enterprise's systems and the ship was able to escape back to Republic space undetected. The Enterprise's first engagement of the five-year mission, against the deceptively powerful starship Fesarius, ended with a amicable first contact with the First Federation in 2266. After this, the Republic colony on Antaris III was destroyed by a Jem'Hadar battle cruiser. The Enterprise pursued the vessel and after a game of cat and mouse, managed to disable it before it entered the Bajoran Wormhole. The Enterprise played fox to the hounds of four sister starships in a war game exercise. Equipped with the new M-5 computer, developed by Dr. Richard Daystrom, the inventor of the duotronic computer system, and stripped of most of her crew, the Enterprise became a killing machine. She disabled the USS Excalibur, killing her entire crew, and severely damaged the USS Lexington. Starfleet almost ordered the destruction of the Enterprise in self-defense, believing Kirk was engaging in a rampage, but in reality, the computer had spun out of control. Kirk managed to disable the computer and reassert control on the Enterprise before further trouble took place. Service aboard the Enterprise proved to be hazardous, especially for those crewmembers in the security division. The first crewmember to die during Kirk's tenure as captain was communications officer Honslaw Tanaka (from Star Wars). All total, ninety-five crewmembers died during the five-year voyage. In 2270, following the completion of Kirk's historic five-year mission, the Enterprise returned to Earth. Orignally the ship was to be decommissioned and dismantled, but the immense popularity of Kirk, his crew, and Enterprise itself, amongst the people and dimensions, led Chancellor Kathleen Valorum (Chancellor 2269-2277) to personally reverse the decision. However, the Enterprise was still 25 years old by 2270. Despite undergoing numerous upgrades and redesigns over the years, the Enterprise's technology, weapons, and computer were immensely oboslete, outdated, and primitive-looking. The Enterprise's weapons and engines would usually slightly overload and then short out. The computer was slow and inefficently guzzled power from the matter cannisters, which in themselves were inefficent and outdated. It became clear the Enterprise needed a major refit, one to immensely upgrade or completely replace all ship systems. During the final two years of Kirk's five-year mission, new, more efficent, and more advanced technology in all subjects (hyperdrive, weapons, navigational, etc.) were being perfected, and the Republic Corps of Engineering decided the Enterprise would be a ideal testbed. When the ship arrived at Earth, she was placed in a dry dock for this major refit, which would take eighteen months to complete. The original hyperspace (warp) nacelles were replaced with more modernized, redesigned, and larger units. When it was found the original pylons would not be able to support the heavy weight of the new nacelles, nor would they be large enough to house the more modern and larger plasma transfer conduits, they were replaced with newer, larger, and more modern units. A completely redesigned and more efficient matter/anti-matter reactor intermix, linked with a newer, more modernized, more efficent, and faster hyperdrive through a series of more properly-laid out plasma pipelines, was installed in the secondary hull, replacing the series of unstable and primitive matter cannisters connected by mixed-up hyperspace links. The impulse engine deck at the rear of the primary hull was completely rebuilt, and was linked through a series of advanced power-lines to the new matter/anti-matter reactor intermix, thus providing it more efficency and power. The exterior navigational deflector was replaced with an internal unit, which was more powerful and faster. A newer, more advanced, and longer-ranged photon torpedo launching system was placed at the connector between the primary and secondary hulls. This updated photon deployment method drew power directly from the new matter/anti-matter intermix, thus tripling it's power intensity and strength. Nine newer and more powerful phaser banks, which also drew power from the intermix, and suffered almost none of the short-out problems that previously plagued Enterprise, alongside a new quantum torpedo launcher, a more advanced varient of the photon torpedo launcher, were installed, along the secondary hull, primary hull, and main engines. The bridge was cosmetically re-designed, repainted a white color, replacing the orange, red, and various other colors, and the old computer terminals were replaced with newer, more modern, and more powerful terminals. Docking ports, spacedock hatches, dual veneral bays, four dorsual service hatches, and a standarized docking ring port were added at various points through the ship to allow small fighters, small frigethers, travel pods, and shuttle-craft to dock in the ship without having to go through the shuttle bay. When it was found the main computer would not be powerful or fast enough to manage effiecently this new technology, it was replaced with a newer, more modern, more advanced, and more powerful unit, with a more feminine voice and immensely faster download rate, along with improved power-efficency. During the refit, Coalition spies (Emperor's Hand Mara Jade, the evil counterpart to her light side version, and the apprentice of Darth Bane, Darth Zannah) infected the new computer systems with a Trojan Horse virus, which was discovered and removed from the computer systems shortly before it's launch. More security components were installed during the recovery to insure a virus never popped up again. This added another month of work. The new computer systems were operated by state of the art multrionic software, operated by extremely advanced engram circuitry, replacing the old, inefficent, and relatively primitive duotronic-based computers. As the refit of the Enterprise neared completion, the Republic Navy decided not to paint the hull with the customary thermocoat that had been applied to vessels previously. Engineers offered to paint the hull of the Enterprise following the final outfitting, but Admiral Kirk declined, preferring the appearance of the Enterprise without the thermocoat. In fact, on the whole this new look was so favorably received that the Navy eliminated thermocoats from all ships displacing 90,000 metric tons and above. Command of the Enterprise during the refit, as well supervision of the project itself, was given to Captain Willard Decker, the son of respected Commodore Matthew Decker, who remained with the ship throughout the whole refit process. Captain Decker was slated to retain command of the Enterprise upon her relaunch; however, then Admiral Kirk assumed command in response to the crisis including a machine entity titled "V'Ger". This immensely-large space probe, surrounded by a extremely powerful field of pure blue energy, threatened to envelop Earth and any planet to it. Because Decker was intimately familiar with the new systems and design of the Enterprise, he remained on board as executive and science officer. The Enterprise was able to destroy "V'Ger" using a series of powerful antimatter and ion blasts, but Decker lost his life in the process. Kirk resumed permanent command of the Enterprise. Immediately after the V'Ger crisis was solved, in July 2272, the Enterprise stopped at Starbase 1,114 for final outfitting. It was during this time that several components, including a series of more modern security sensors, more modern and more advanced library systems, and advanced targeting systems, that had been left out due to the emergency re-launch, were installed. A information display with the Enterprise (NX-01) was also installed. Shortly after the installation of the new components, the Enterprise embarked on another five-year mission, which lasted from 2273-2277. Another full five-year mission, between 2278-2282, also occurred. A series of other missions occurred between 2282-2284. Captain Kirk directed that the science station be placed back to it's original position, being moved from behind the Captain's chair where it had been installed during the refit. In 2283, this was accomplished. In late September 2272, the Enterprise underwent her first mission since her massive refit. The ship was dispatched to negotiate a truce to the civil war in the Avatar (TV series) dimension. It was a immense success. Also that year, the Enterprise destroyed a renegade Romulan Bird of Prey and suppressed a fleet of Black Sun pirates and raiders. In 2273, the Enterprise was dispatched by Naval Command, to investigate rumors of a Sith-Coalition presence on the world of Ambria. The vessel encountered the Sith Lords Darth Bane and Darth Zannah, and was able to defeat them, taking both into custody. However, the ship suffered immense damage, due to Zannah's Sith sorcery. Once delivering the captured Sith Lords to Jedi authorities, the ship underwent a three-week repair regiment. In 2274, the Enterprise solved a mystery concerning a mysterious haunted house in space. Eventually, it was discovered the Klingons, members of the Coalition of Villains, had built the house to try to kill Kirk. The Enterprise crew foiled the Klingon plot and saved Kirk. In 2275, the Enterprise became the first, and only, Republic star-ship to test the newly-created Super-luminal hyper-drive. At first nothing seemed wrong, and the Enterprise was welcomed back from her test run into the Solar system by a large amount of naval vessels, including the Constitution, the Lexington, the Hornet, and the Potempkin. However, it was discovered the Super-luminal hyper-drive damaged the mental systems of many crew-members. The Republic Navy suspended any further use or research into the technology and a hyper-drive was re-installed on the Enterprise. Dr McCoy found a cure for those whose mental systems had been damaged. Between 2275 and 2278, the Enterprise visited the Historical, Star Wars, Star Trek, Titanic (movie), Harry Potter, Avatar (movie), and Superman dimensions, engaging in several missions in each one, and saving all numerous times. Among the missions Enterprise accomplished were: foiling Darth Vader's plot to seize control of the Star Wars dimension, saving numerous leaders in the Historical dimension from assassination by Coalition members, undertaking numerous rescue missions near Vulcan and Andoria, saving the protagonists of the Titanic dimension from death, assisting Hogwarts Academy, and providing resources to Superman. The Enterprise also encountered and disabled the Galaxy Sun, preventing it from destroying the Betazed system. In 2278, the Enterprise stopped at the Historical Middle Ages dimension to pick up a cargo-load of wines, silk, fur, and other goods to deliver to the colony of Vesta-V. After re-supplying the colony, the Enterprise proceeded to the Halo dimension to retrieve a science team. It was there the Enterprise halted a Halo robot attempt to take over a vast area of the dimension. Later that year, the Enterprise provided support to the Millennium Falcon when it encountered a evil Coalition cruiser. Then in 2279, the Enterprise foiled a Vidian harvesting attempt and used special phylon charges to annihilate a Borg Tactical Sphere. This was followed by the Enterprise's suppression of the pirate blockade of Naboo. In 2281, the Enterprise prevented a Coalition destroyer from destroying the Republic colony at Jabiim and sabotaged the Geonosis droid factories. In 2281, the bridge was cosmetically re-designed, given a darker, more militaristic look. The computer terminals were also redesigned and rebuilt. Also that same year, Kirk handed command of the Enterprise to Spock, now at the rank of Captain. Under Spock's command, the Enterprise engaged in 400 further active missions. In one of these missions, in 2283, the Enterprise engaged and destroyed a hostile Hapan dreadnought. In another, the Enterprise encountered and defeated a Vong Worldship, although suffering severe damage to the transporter systems and shuttlebay. This was followed by a extensive two-week refit regiment. Other missions included intelligence and cargo runs in the Matrix and Star Wars dimensions, as well the prevention of Borg raids on the Republic frontier. In 2284, the Enterprise was retired from active service, after 38 years, and was assigned to the Republic Naval Academy as a training ship. The Enterprise immediately gained a reputation at the Academy, gaining victory in at least a dozen training practices. The ship was reactivated by Admiral Kirk just a year later, in 2285, in response to a crisis involving Project Genesis. The Enterprise soon encountered the USS Reliant, which refused to answer hails as she approached. Even though regulations called for Kirk to assume a defensive posture if the Reliant did not answer his hails, he ignored those regulations. When the Reliant pulled up along the Enterprise, the Reliant opened fire, severely damaging the engineering section and photon torpedo launcher. It was then Khan revealed himself. He had been an old enemy of Kirk's, who had tried to take control of the Enterprise in 2266, albeit unsuccessfully. Kirk fooled Khan into believing he was to surrender, while using the Enterprise computer to lower the Reliant's shields. The Enterprise damaged the Reliant enough (disabling her hyperdrive and photon torpedo launcher) to drive her off. The Enterprise and Reliant faced off again in the Mutara Nebula, with Kirk finally being able to disable the Reliant, despite Enterprise suffering severe damage (which destroyed the ship's recreation center, as well many crew quarters, and a quantum torpedo launcher). Determined to destroy Kirk, a fatally wounded Khan activated the Genesis Device, which would not only destroy the Reliant, but the Enterprise as well-which did not have a functional hyper-drive at the time. Just before the Genesis Device exploded, Spock entered the irradiated control chamber and brought the hyper-drive back on line. The Enterprise was able to escape into hyperspace just as the Genesis Device exploded. Within a few hours, a new solar system had been built, complete with an apparently habitable planet. Immediately after restoring the hyperdrive, Spock died from radiation poisoning. Shortly after Spock sacrificed himself to save the Enterprise and her crew, the ship went to space-dock, supposedly to undergo major repairs. There Kirk and the rest of the crew learned that the Enterprise was to be decommissioned and converted into a space museum-the ship was 40 years old by then, and had been in service for 39 years. Admiral Harrison Morrow pointed out to Kirk 20 of those years had been under Kirk's command, and his crew. Dr. McCoy began exhibiting strange behaviors, such as breaking into Spock's quarters and collapsing in Kirk's arms when the Admiral went to confront him. Sarek, Spock's father, soon arrived to ask Kirk about Spock's katra, or immortal soul, and it was then the two men learned that Spock had transferred his katra into McCoy. Admiral Morrow (who was Commander-in-Chief of the Republic Navy) refused to allow Kirk to return to the Genesis Planet to retrieve Spock's body, so Kirk and his senior staff decided to go without the Navy's approval. Kirk and his staff stole the Enterprise, and left for the Genesis Planet. Scotty had installed a automation system that could even allow "a chimpanzee and two trainees" to handle the Enterprise. At her destination, a Klingon-Bird of Prey, commanded by Coalition captain Kruge, disabled the Enterprise: Scotty's automation system was not designed for combat and overloaded when the ship was attacked. Kirk feigned surrender to the Klingons, but secretly set a auto-destruct sequence, using the Enterprise's computer. After Kirk and his crew abandoned the ship, a Klingon boarding party, consisting of all the crew members of the Bird of Prey, with the exception of Kruge and a transporter operator, beamed aboard. They soon reached the abandoned bridge. Shortly after doing so, the auto-destruct counting sequence reached "0", and the Enterprise was destroyed in orbit of the Genesis Planet on November 14, 2285. The entire Klingon boarding party was killed in the process. After 40 years of illustrious military service and scientific discovery, the great USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) was no more. Kirk and his crew were able to commandeer the Klingon vessel, and used it to travel to Vulcan, where Spock's body and katra were reunited. So significant were the accomplishments of NCC-1701, that the Navy re-used this registry (with the addition of a letter suffix) for each of the six subsequent star ships (to date) to have been christened Enterprise. Category:Fan Fiction